P vs P READ ME!
by Hunter-nin-Ilki
Summary: Preps v.s Punks. Sakura v.s Sasuke. SAUNARU. Saku is Queen o Preps. Sasu king o Punks. Naru sets off ticking time bomb and starts a war between Preps and Punks. Who will win?


Okay, this is one of my 'you don't review, I don't update' stories

Okay, this is one of my 'you don't review, I don't update' stories. I love seeing that ppl read my stories but I like to know why. So, at least one review per chap.

**I don't own Naruto. It's a little short but good things come to those who wait. (')**

It all started with an insult

Preps versus Punks. Everyone in the school knew it would happen someday. They all knew it would happen, but nobody knew that it would begin so early. In the middle of the school year, maybe, but it happened right after summer break. The second year wars. To be more accurate it was, the _konoha High second year wars_. (KHSY wars) Who could believe it was all the new student's fault? Well it wasn't only the new student's fault, all the player and pieces of these wars met in year one.

_"Sasuke-kun, why do you wear such ugly clothes?" Said Sakura in her bright pink clothing. _

_"What are you talking about Sakura? Sasuke-kun's clothing are cool! He's the king of all things Punk."_

_"Well of course you'd say that Ino, you dress like him. If you didn't notice before your clothes are just as ugly as his."_

_"Sakura, it's sad that you can't tell the difference between ugly and cool, maybe that's why you don't walk around with a plastic bag over your head!"_

_"Ino-pig!"_

_"Billboard-brow!"_

_"The punk look is so old!"_

_"It's called retro, and you look like you just fell into a mix of pink bubble gum and flamingo feathers!"_

_Dozens of students gasped or let out bursts of laughter. At Ino's response the gaspers laughed and the laughers gasped. Now everyone abruptly quieted down as both Uchiha and Haruno stood from their seats'. _

_That was the signal for separation. Every student in the lunchroom stood to his or her feet. Then with their eyes they said good-bye to the friends they would soon have to ignore. Then they picked up their lunches and the punks went in the direction of the Uchiha's table and the preps towards the Haruno side. Sasuke and Sakura stood in the middle of the lunchroom, their lunches still in front of them. Sasuke removed a necklace from his neck and from it he removed a ring. He looked up and Sakura had done the same. _

_They set down the rings with their right hands' and with their left hands' took the ring the other had put down. Everyone in the lunchroom knew that this was the sign of the break-up of the king of all things punk and the queen of prep. The king and queen didn't have to like each other; they just had to date each other. It was just tradition. With the return of their junior high class rings the tension rose like the temp of a hot summer's day. _

_Some looked at their opposites with a sort of longing that showed they knew this would not end quickly. Others saw their opposites with anger. The leader, following tradition, walked, with their lunches in hand, all the way to the opposite sides of the lunchroom to the farthest tables. As soon as they sat down the rest of the lunchroom sat at their new, or old seats. From then on no Punk got caught dead with a Prep and vice versa. Year two came…nothing changed. When new students arrived the leaders would rate them on their usual clothing. Then they would test them to see whose side they were on. When that was done they'd become part of the Punks or the Preps. _

_As more and more time passed, other labels were found with the Punks. Labels like Goth, Emo, and my personal favorite Gunks (Goth Emo). Even the loners followed Sasuke, which pretty much cuts your loner-ishness by half. There were no rules against anything other than switching groups._

_You can't go from Prep to Punk_

_or Punk to Prep_

_Can't talk to the other side_

_Other than those rule and a few unspoken laws, everything was allowed. _

So, now we're back to the beginning. The Punks and Preps were on tolerance terms. That soon changed when a certain blond comes into the picture. Said blond being a dobe didn't follow the rules and started the KHSY wars.

**So Review, flame. How did you like it and what-not?**

**Question, should our blond be male or female? When I began this story I made him a girl because I wanted him to wear these knee high , horizontally black and green striped boots. It's your vote that decides the outcome. Oh and if I have the stamina I'll write the both the Female Naru and the Male Naru! **


End file.
